What Ever Happen to Candace Flynn?
by BonniebelGrace
Summary: After Candace was suffer from a Sunburn and her parents scolded her. She decided to ran away and when she ran away,she got an amesia and think she's a former hero of a town named Skitville. Will she ever remembered her family? or will be forever Kathy Patrol?


Candace Flynn wakes up and jump in her bed. She look in her alarm clock it was 4:30 am,her brothers and parents are still sleeping. Candace takes a steam bath and dress in a casual clothes. She bring her red one-piece bikini and drive a bike to Danville Community Swimming Pool. Five minutes later,Candace arrived and goes to the female restroom. She get dressed in her swimsuit and jumps in the pool. Candace perform many water ballet positions like "Ballet Leg","Flamingo","Crane" and more water ballet positions. Back at the Flynn-Fletcher's house,It was 6:00 am,Linda begin to ask where's Candace?,Lawrence din't know.

Back at the Danville Community Swimming Pool,Candace was still swimming and keep swimming until she get sunburn. She stop and go home with a red skin and feel she had been burned. Linda and Lawrence was shock to see Candace sun burned. Linda ask her to get some rest and put some Aloe Vera Lotion,Candace agree so she went to her room and get rest and put some Aloe Vera Lotion. It was 11:00 am and that means it's Lunch Time,Phineas and Ferb came in the kitchen and get some lunch.

While Candace was still resting. She jump out in her bed and walk slowly to the kitchen.

"Gosh,i never feel a painful sunburn" Said Candace

Phineas and Ferb was still eating there lunch and shock to see a sun burn Candace.

"Candace!,What happen to you?" Exclaimed Phineas "You look like a burning human"

"I got sunburn" Replied Candace "Plus,i got Blisters on my shoulder"

Ferb touch Candace's head and he feels warm from her head. Ferb answered that Candace had a fever that caused by Sunburn and she got Edema on the lower part of her eyes. Candace was shock and begin to cry because of painfulness she feel. Candace runs in the bathroom and takes a shower and still feel painfulness while massaging a soap in her body. Candace was crying and she can't touch her sunburn because it will left a mark. Phineas ask Candace to go in the Danville Beach for a relief bath. Candace agree. So Candace and her brothers went to Danville Beach.

Candace was afraid to take a bath of the beach because she will feel the painfulness of her body. Phineas helps Candace,so Phineas helps Candace to move her feet and when Phineas stop at the beach with low tide. Candace was jumping because it's painful,she jumps on Phineas's head,Which makes Phineas beat up and had black eyes. Candace jump in the sand and Phineas ask Candace to do not do it again. Candace goes home with her brothers . She feel the hot and warm again,Candace jumps in her bed for a rest. Candace was crying and she doesn't want to be humilated by others and her friends with her sunburn. It was 12:00 midnight,Candace was still awake because of she was hungry. So she takes a Midnight Snack,Candace was eating Peanut Butter with Jelly Sandwich.

The next morning,Candace was watching a T.V and she was shock to see there was a water ballet team contest on San Francisco. Candace wants to join but she can't join because of her sunburn. When Phineas,Ferb and their parents went to shopping. They call Stacy to take care of Candace. Stacy agree. When the family went for shopping,Stacy takes care of Candace. Candace was crying and Stacy ask why she cry?.

"Candace,why are you crying" Ask Stacy

"I can't be humilated by others" Replied Candace "With this stupid sunburn and now i can't get out im just inside the house"

"Candace" Stacy Commented "Your friends can't humilate you. your a good friend to them,there's no way they can humilate you"

Stacy comfort and hug Candace. Stacy touches Candace's head she feel like a warm coming from her hand. It was very hot she din't even want to cry. Candace told her to do not touch her sunburn it's very painful. 5:30 pm,the family arrive and Stacy feed Candace a noodles. Few moments later,Stacy goes home and Candace was scolded by her mother and father.

"You shouldn't be sunburn" Said Linda Flynn "You wouldn't be like that if you were not at the swimming pool.

Candace din't answer she just became sad. That night,Candace has no choice but to leave. She leave the house and left a letter. Candace erase the population of danville and turn into 240,000 population. Candace just walk to a cold road until she slides of a slime on her shoes. Candace slipt until her Aloe Vera lotion spilled at her. When she look at the mirror. she had the pale skin and she got amesia. Candace din't know what's her name and she ask a poor beggar what's her name.

"I don't know what's your name" Said the beggar "Just ask the mayor of Skitville"

Candace was arrive in Skitville and she went to the city hall. She ask the mayor what's her name. Mayor notice she had the identical face of the heroine who rescue him when his house was burn.

"Your name is Kathy Patrol" Answered the mayor of Skitville

Next morning,Linda knocks at Candace's bedroom. Linda notice Candace's room was lock,she get a keys and unlocks Candace's room. She never see Candace until she saw a

_Dear Mom_

_My sunburn is very painful. You and Dad always scold me when you din't_

_what Phineas and Ferb are building_. You always scold me everyday in summer

_i wish i wasn't your daughter before. you love Phineas and Ferb so much better than me._

_I'm not jealous of them. Im just mad because you scold infront of them. so i deciced to leave danville_

_and move to a better place. where parents know what they son building something. So goodbye to all of you and have a nice life._

_Love Candace_

Linda rushed to the kitchen and give the letter to Lawrence,Phineas and Ferb. Linda and Lawrence felt guilty for scolding Candace infront of Phineas and Ferb. They must search for Candace before it's too late. Back in Skitville Candace became the mayor of skitville. The former mayor gift her a modern mansion just for her. Candace thank the mayor. Candace enjoys her life. Candace even had her own Community Swimming Pool. Back at Danville,Linda and Lawrence is been posting Missing posters of Candace. They been searching for her even Stacy. Until they call the police to search Candace. Back in Skitville Candace was sleeping and she remembers something. she wokes up.

"That was a bad dream" Said Candace to herself "Wait I'm Kathy Patrol and i don't receive bad dreams"

Minutes later her personal maid knocks.

"Come in" Said Candace

"Sorry to interupt your sleeping " Replied Candace's maid "But someone is calling you. it's your personal assistant"

Candace went back to her office. her personal assistant was waiting for her.

" " Candace's assistant commented "You have many files to sign as a mayor of this town,you must care about your people"

"I understand" Replied Candace "But there is a new rule in this town. i will create a new avenue name Kathy Avenue or Kathy Ave."

Her assistant agree to create a new rule. Candace sign the new rule and the new road became Kathy Avenue. Soon when she gets home. she saw a red shirt on her canopy bed and she grab it. She see a name "Candace" stitch in the red shirt. She remember something in her mind,she saw red-haired woman and brown-haired man carrying an infant. After that,the remembering gives her a headache which makes her fall from the wooden table. Months later,Linda and Lawrence still searching for Candace .

"I wish Candace is still alive" Said Linda tearfully "I was so guilty for scolding her"

Back at Danville, Phineas and Ferb entered Candace's bedroom,they saw some old box under Candace's bed. Phineas pick and open the box,he saws some pictures of Candace hugging them joyfully. Ferb opens the other box and see some Christmas gift made by Phineas and Ferb. Phineas was crying and hugs Ferb,because he miss Candace.

In Skitville,Candace was still alone and her maid give her a cofee.

" " Asked Candace's maid "Is there something wrong?,if you tell me i could help"

"Nothing" Explained Candace "I remember something,i just saw a red-haired woman and brown-haired man,plus there carrying a red-long haired infant"

"Maybe your memories came back" Said Candace's maid "Remember,when i work as a maid of Roger Doofenshmirtz in Danville,i just saw red-haired girl with long neck,she even wears red shirt and white skirt"

"Maybe,your right" Replied Candace "My memories came back,i have strong resemblance to that girl"

Candace ran over to her bedroom and look at her mirror. She quickly removes her red band and she brushes her long hair. She finally recognize she was the red-haired girl. She went back to her living room and watch in T.V. She heard about the news there was a missing girl in Danville. However the missing girl is similar to Candace. Candace recognize she is Candace not Kathy.

Next Day,Candace wakes up and dress in her Buisness Suit and ready for her Speech. she was soon very nervous she kept thinking about her real identity instead of her Speech. Phineas and his friends soon reached Skitville and soon Isabella saw a poster of the new mayor who resembles Candace. Phineas reads the poster about the Mayor.

Phineas soon recognize the mayor was Candace. Phineas and his friends runs over to the City Hall and Candace was about to give the ceremonial speech. Phineas interupted the speech which makes the mayor's bodygaurds angry.

"My dear people" Exclaimed Candace "Please calm down,i am about to met this young boy. what's your name"

"Candace,come on!" Buford Grumbled "You don't remember your brother,That's Phineas and that green-haired boy is Ferb"

"Phineas and Ferb" Said Candace to herself

She soon remembers a picture with Phineas and Ferb. She quickly hugs Phineas and Ferb.

"I remember you guys" Said Candace "I'm your sister Candace and your my brothers"

At last,the family reunited.

"Citizens of Skitville" Shouted Candace "Im not Kathy Patrol,my true identity is Candace Flynn sister of these awesome brothers of mine"

The Skitville were very mad for treating Candace as the Mayor. They throw Rocks,Plastic bottles and other stuff at Candace. Candace,Phineas and his friends are running threw the Limousine and saw Albert driving at the car. Candace was crying joyfully and wanted to return to Danville.

While in the Limo,Candace tells Phineas and Ferb. She always remember something about them and her memories came back. Candace hugs his brothers tightly. When the Limo reached at the Flynn-Fletcher House. Candace hugs her mother and father.

"Candace,where have you been?" Asked Linda "We were searching for you for months"

"Mom,people of Skitville treat me as the mayor of Skitville" Replied Candace "I always remember you and still they name me Kathy Patrol"

Linda and Lawrence hug Candace tearfully. The Flynn-Fletcher family throw a party for the return of Candace. Jeremy comes to there house and hugs Candace.

"Oh Jeremy" Said Candace " I really miss you"

"I miss you too" Replied Jeremy

The couples shared a kiss and Candace sings Got out of bed.At the end Phineas and Ferb shows a letter written on the grass.

_Welcome Back Candace_

**The End**


End file.
